


Lie

by secondalto



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all a lie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/profile)[**ontd_ai**](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/) 's drabble meme, prompt: David and Carrie have a torrid affair.

She introduced him and he saw the light on the camera in front of him. He looked up into the lens when all he really wanted to do was look over at her. He could she her backing off the stage out of the corner of his eye. David looked down at his guitar, steadying himself before he took a breath and began to sing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If he really thought about it, the thing between them began at Disney. It made him snort to himself sometimes. But that was the truth, when she’d brought him on stage to sing Fleetwood Mac with her. It didn’t take a musical genius to know their voices meshed well. There were noises made about doing a duet on her next album. But nothing came of it. So when her people called his people about the special, he said yes right away. Of course once she heard, she called him.

“David! Thank you for saying yes,” she said once he’d answered the phone.

“Why wouldn’t I, Carrie?”

“I know you’re busy with your tour.”

“Not too busy for a friend.”

“Well, while the lawyers and agents talk details, can we meet to talk songs. And maybe just to catch up?”

He should say no. She had a boyfriend. They were happy by all accounts. But while his brain was saying no, he was answering “Yeah, sure. I’ll be in L.A. next week.”

“Great, “ she said and he could hear the smile. “I’ll be there to iron out details for the special anyway.”

They set a day and time before hanging up.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He finished “Lie” to great applause. The guys all said it was one of the best performances yet. Andy gave him a look, but David shrugged it off, handing his guitar to the stagehand. He needed to find Carrie. She was just off stage talking to one of the producers. Carrie turned to him.

“That was great,” she said, a smile on her face, but something else in her eye. Her boyfriend was not far away, he guessed.

“Thanks for having me,” he said, kissing her cheek.

There was an awkward silence before the stage manager interrupted and pulled her away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The meeting ended up at the apartment he kept in town. He offered a glass of wine. She accepted. He had a beer, sitting on the other end of the couch from her.

“So…how’s what’s his name?”

“Mike, he’s…fine,” she said, but didn’t sound convincing. “We never did get around to talking about what you’re going to sing.”

“Probably ‘Come Back to Me’, it’s what the label will want.”

“Since when did David Cook do what the label wanted?” she asked with a bit of a grin.

He laughed. “They’ve been good to me. You have a favorite?”

“Lie,” she said, gulping down more than half of her wine.

They just stared at each other for a while. She moved closer to him on the couch. His head buzzed and not from the beer.

“Carrie….”

She leaned over and kissed him. “You don’t have to be noble,” she said softly. “He’s not my husband.”

She kissed him again and he responded. They didn’t make it to the bedroom that first time. Or the second. She left him in the morning with a kiss and a sad smile. He didn’t see her again until rehearsals for the show.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The instruments were packed, the guys were ready. David wanted to try and catch Carrie, just to say goodbye. He went to his dressing room one last time. There was a letter, which he opened.

David, Thank you, for everything. All my love, Carrie.

He left without saying goodbye. Two weeks later he read about her engagement. He sent a card, wished her the best and went back to touring. Music soothed more than the savage beast, it worked on wounded hearts too.


End file.
